Yoshihiro Asai
| birth_place = Nagoya, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Mexico City, Mexico | trainer = New Japan Dojo Tatsumi Fujinami | debut = May 13, 1985 | retired = }} Yoshihiro Asai (December 12, 1966), better known as Último Dragón, is a Japanese professional wrestler. In addition to having trained in Japan, Asai learned to wrestle in the lucha libre style while working in Mexico. Asai is credited with popularising the "Asai Moonsault", although, contrary to popular belief, he did not invent the move. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Asai DDT'' (Standing Shiranui) 2002–present – Innovated :*''Cancún Tornado'' (Corkscrew moonsault) :*''Dragon Bomb'' (Running Sitout powerbomb, sometimes while slingshotting) :*Dragon Sleeper :*''Dragonsteiner'' (Dragon stands behind an opponent seated on the top rope, twists around and performs a Frankensteiner) :*Asai Moonsault *'Managers' :*Sonny Onoo (WCW) *'Wrestlers trained' :*American Balloon :*Banana Senga :*Bear Fukuda :*CIMA :*Don Fujii :*Dragon Kid :*Genki Horiguchi :*Hustle Kamen Red :*Irene :*Kanjyouro Matsuyama :*Kazuchika Okada :*Kenichiro Arai :*Magnum TOKYO :*Masato Yoshino :*Milanito Collection AT :*Milano Collection AT :*Rasse :*Ryo Saito :*Shuji Kondo :*Stalker Ichikawa :*SUWA :*Syachihoko Machine :*Taiji Ishimori Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yoshinobu Kanemaru **AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Champion (2 time) *'Comision de Box y Lucha D.F.' **Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – with Naoki Sano and Hirokazu Hata *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **Copa Higher Power (1998) – with Judo Suwa, Lyguila, Magnum Tokyo, Ryo Saito, Shiima Nobunaga and Sumo Fujii *'International Wrestling Alliance' **IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'KocoSports' **Kocosports Combat Sports Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion (2 time) **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **NWA World Welterweight Champion (2 time) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion (2 time) **WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **MPW British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Champion (2 time) **MPW Tohuku Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Jinsei Shinzaki *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Differ Cup (2003) – with Yossino *'Tokyo Sports' **Technique Award (1992) *'Toryumon Mexico' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Yamaha Cup (2008) – with Yutaka Yoshie **Yamaha Cup (2012) – with Angélico **Suzuki Cup (2007) – with Kensuke Sasaki and Marco Corleone **Suzuki Cup (2008) – with Alex Koslov and Marco Corleone *'Universal Wrestling Association (Mexico)' **UWA World Middleweight Champion (5 time) **UWA World Welterweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (2 time) **WCW World Television Champion (2 time) *'Wrestle Association-R' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Champion (3 time) **WAR World Six Man Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Nobutaka Araya and Genichiro Tenryu *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1996) Running Liger bomb **Most Underrated (2003) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) See also *Yoshihiro Asai's event history External links * Yoshihiro Asai profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Ultimo Dragon Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1985 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring current roster Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling current roster Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Toryumon X alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:WCW World Television Champions Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Kyushu Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Secret Base alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Italian Wrestling Superstar alumni Category:Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling-X alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promociones TG Power alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Super World Sports alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:UWAI Station alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Wrestling Alliance Revolution alumni Category:Wrestling Stars alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestling GO alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:TRUE Wrestling alumni